People use various tools, objects, or other items to perform activities in an environment. Unorganized distribution of these items in an environment may decrease the safety and efficiency of the persons or activities associated with that environment. Additionally, there may be limited space in an environment to store such items.
Persons performing these activities and inhabiting these environments may desire to organize and secure items in order to increase safety, efficiency and more effectively use the available space according to their needs. A known organization technique allows persons to place loose items in a clip affixed to an upright surface. However, such systems may have difficulty accommodating a large number of items. Further, users may not be able to remove easily items from such systems once secured.
Another known organization technique uses a number of flexible plastic loops that, when connected to a frame, may exert lateral forces upon one another and upon items inserted between the loops in order to secure such items. However, reconfiguration of these systems by removing or adding loops may not be easily accomplished as the loops are designed to be fixedly retained by the frame by a hooked tab. In other cases, the tab used to couple the loop to the frame may not be sufficient to retain the loop in the frame when a force that is generally normal to the elongated extent of the frame is applied to the loop. In still other devices, stops on the sides of the frame take up a significant portion of the frame that could be used to retain additional items.